Recess What If Story
by Mr-Herp-Derp
Summary: What if The Giant Mikey dream wasn't a dream at all?  What if Mikey was really rampaging the city?  This story has my OC Alex, and what he does will be explained in a future story.  GretchenxOC.  Oneshot


Recess What If Story

What if the Giant Mikey Dream wasn't a dream at all and actually happened? This story includes my OC Alex. He will appear in a future story, and that will explain the happenings in this here story.

The massive young poet Mikey was on a rampage. Anything that stood before him was reduced to rubble. The military was fighting to contain him, but they were fighting a losing battle. T.J., Alex, Gus, Vince, Spinelli, and Gretchen came up the sidewalk. They began to try and talk him out of his rampage.

"Listen Bro," said T.J., "We're pals, and we can help you. Isn't that what being pals is about?" Galileo was screaming for them to get out, but was ignored. Mikey ripped a radio tower off the top of a building and spat it at them. Galileo was crushed, and Gretchen wept over the loss of her electronic friend. Rage began to boil on Alex's chest. He felt a burning sensation on his left hand,

"Alex," said Vince, "the mark." The mark it was. An I would appear on his hand when the innocent was in danger. It had spiky angles and sharp curves.

"Gus," said Alex, "Tell your dad to… Evacuate the City." Alex began to float in midair a gold tornado of sheer power began to spin around him, faster and faster. Then a golden light blinded everyone except Mikey, who had been looking the other way and was too busy destroying the city to notice. Alex had grown to fifty feet tall.

The city was evacuated. Alex picked up the radio tower that had slain Galileo and tossed through the air. It slammed Mikey in the back of the head.

"Mikey," said the Giant Alex, "I want you to think about what you're doing. You're hurting innocent people who never did anything to you."

"Lots of those people said some hurtful words,"

"So the whole city has to suffer for what a bunch of people people said? Mikey, stop this rampage or I have to make you. I don't want to hurt you, but if you aren't going to stop, then I have to."

"I refuse to stop, and I will beat you to prove it."

"Then bring it on, Tubby." The two engaged in a fight, a knock down drag out fight. Alex gave a right hook punch to Mikey's face, and followed up with a kick to the massive gut. Mikey slammed Alex with that gut, and Alex tried not to fall, but failed. Mikey tried to body slam Alex, but only to be kicked and sent flying. Alex got up and tossed a diner at the massive Blumberg boy. *Slam*, a direct hit to Mikey's head. Alex then charged, and gave Mikey a flying kick, followed by an elbow slam.

The fight raged on for hours. In the end, it was Mikey that fell. Once he hit the ground, he shrunk back to his normal size, and so did Alex, as his mark disappeared for the time being. He and Mikey were the only ones in the city, and it was new for him. He was used to the hustle and bustle of the city, but now Mikey's breathing and the wind in his ears were his only company. He remembered something, and walked over to a red thing. Galileo's casing, as well as grave. He figured that the electronics repairman would be able to fix him. He then had a sense of his presence.

He walked to the man's shop. The sense was strong now. He went behind the counter and pulled back the rug. There was a hatch there, and Alex opened it. There was a flight of stairs leading into a lit room, which he entered. There was a TV, a full sized fridge, a few gaming councils, a table, and other things all in one room. He saw a man walk into the room; he was holding a glass of some steamy liquid. When he saw Alex, he dropped the cup,

"Who are you?" demanded the Storekeeper, "and how did you find this place?"

"Name's Alex," said Alex, "and I need to you to fix something for me."

"You'll have to wait until Blubberzilla is done with his temper tantrum."

"His name is Mikey," said Alex, "and he's not rampaging anymore, I took care of it."

"Prove it." Said the man. Alex led the man out into the streets and showed him unconscious Mikey.

"This is your Blubberzilla," said Alex, and gestured to the area around him, "and this is the product of our fight. Now fix this." Alex handed him the dead Galileo's casing. The man took Alex back into the shop. With little effort, he pulled apart the casing. He looked at it,

"This is an easy fix," said the man, whose nametag read Lloyd. He showed Alex a small light green bump, the size of a penny, "This is the memory, and it's intact." The man pulled out a bunch of circuitry and a new casing, only this one was purple. He took about ten minutes to put it all together. Then he flipped the switch. A frog came on.

"I say," Announced the resurrected Galileo, "I feel as right as rain. Alex, it's good to see you, but where are Gretchen and the others?"

"Mikey's knocked in the streets, the rest have been evacuated. Only Mikey, this guy," he pointed to Lloyd, "you, and myself are in the city."

"Shouldn't we call the guys," said Lloyd, "and tell them that the threat has been dealt with?"

"I guess we should." Alex pulled out his cell phone.

T.J. and the rest of the city were inside a giant shelter, having traveled there in van by van. People were talking, and a lot of the talk seemed to be of whether or not Alex had a chance against Mikey. Gretchen was in the corner, crying softly. Not only did she miss Galileo, but she also was worried for her keeper (Alex, who else) would he live or would Mikey crush him like he crushed Galileo? Suddenly, Gus' father came to everybody,

"Everyone," he said, silencing the conversations that echoed off the room walls, "I have received news that the Mikey threat has been taken care of, and Alex has triumphed." He paused, to allow them all to cheer; "Now I think I speak for everyone, when I say I want to go home." Even faster than they made their first trip, they loaded up into the vans and pulled into the city.

Alex received more hugs and praise than he cared to admit. Mikey was taken to the hospital and received care. He still had to pay back for what he had done, which took about three weeks.

Alex came onto Gretchen's doorstep a few days after the city had been completely rebuilt.

"I wanted to give this to you earlier," he said, "but I could never plow through the hordes of fans to get to you." He handed her a purple plastic casing. This seemed all too familiar. She flipped the on/off switch. A familiar frog came onto the screen.

"Gretchen," he hailed her, "It's been too long." Joy filled Gretchen's entire being. She wrapped her arms around Alex very tightly and kissed him.

"Alex," she whispered, "you're my hero."

OH MY GOD. THIS IS THE LONGEST STORY I HAVE EVER WRITTEN. I HOPE IT WAS SATISFACTORY.

RECESS © Disney

Alex © Me.


End file.
